The present invention relates generally to a holder for a dental X-ray image sensor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for holding a dental X-ray image detection device that is flexible and adaptable to the specific intraoral anatomy architecture of a patient""s mouth.
Holders for dental X-ray film packettes are known in the art. Two examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,982 and 4,075,494. The holders disclosed in these patents include a handle to assist the technician in correctly placing the film packette in the patient""s mouth. However, for a variety of reasons, such X-ray film holders are cumbersome and uncomfortable for the patient. Bite-wing loops include a bite surface and a rigid paper-like flat loop for accommodating the X-ray packette.
Despite the longstanding popularity of bite-wing loops, there are many disadvantages with their use. For example, the lack of a handle makes them difficult for the technician to place in the mouth correctly. Further, the rigid connection between the X-ray film packette and the loop makes it difficult to adjust the position of the packette depending upon the patient""s intraoral anatomy. Specifically, the architecture of patients"" upper palate and base of the tongue will vary and the inability of the traditional bite-wing or rigid holding devices to accommodate for the variances between the architectures of individuals"" upper palate and tongue area adversely affects the quality of the X-rays.
Further, and more important, the traditional X-ray film packettes are being replaced by digital X-ray sensors. Digital X-rays are quickly replacing traditional X-rays in the dental field because less radiation is used and images can be more quickly analyzed and manipulated using a computer.
However, problems have arisen with the use of digital X-ray sensors because they tend to be large and rigid, like traditional X-ray film packettes and, an accommodation must be made for the wire lead connected to the sensor. Still further, the inability of traditional bite-wing or traditional holding devices to accommodate for variations in the individual patient""s intraoral anatomy is especially problematic with the use of digital X-ray sensors because of their size and rigidity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved holding device for digital X-ray sensors (also known as receptors and detectors) and traditional X-ray film packettes that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above.
The aforenoted needs are satisfied by the present invention which provides a holder for a dental X-ray image sensor that comprises a handle having a first end. The first end of the handle is connected to a first elastic loop. The first elastic loop holds the dental X-ray image sensor. As a result of the combination of a handle and an elastic loop, the X-ray image sensor may be placed in the mouth and its position adjusted depending upon the individual patient""s palate and the area lateral to the patient""s tongue.
In an embodiment, the handle further comprises a second end that is connected to a second elastic loop. The second elastic loop can also hold a dental X-ray image sensor. In such an embodiment, the second elastic loop is arranged transversely in comparison to the first elastic loop.
In an embodiment, a portion of the handle spaced from the first end comprises a slot for accommodating an electrical lead.
In an embodiment, the handle is elongated and flat with an upper side and a lower side. The first elastic loop is formed from an elastic strip having a first end and a second end. The first end of the elastic strip is connected to the upper side of the handle while the second end of the elastic strip is being connected to the lower side of the handle thereby forming a loop that extends outward from an edge of the handle defined by the upper and lower sides of the handle.
In an embodiment, the handle is elongated and flat with an upper side and a lower side and a side edge disposed therebetween. The first end of the handle includes a horizontal slot disposed between the upper and lower sides and extending through the side edge. The first elastic loop is formed from an elastic strip having a first end and a second end. The first and second ends of the elastic loop are disposed in and secured in the horizontal slot of the handle to thereby fasten the loop to the handle.
In an embodiment, the elastic loop defines an opening that is parallel to the upper and lower sides of the handle.
In an embodiment, the first elastic loop defines an opening that is normal to the upper and lower sides of the handle.
In an embodiment with elastic loops disposed at both ends of the handle, one of the elastic loops defines an opening that is parallel to the upper and lower sides of the handle and the other elastic loop defines an opening that is normal to the upper and lower sides of the handle.
In an embodiment, the elastic loop is connected to a tail. The tail extends outward from the loop and has an I-beam shaped cross section with spaced-apart top and bottom members and a vertical member that connects the top and bottom members. The first end of the handle is split into two halves with the first half being received on one side of the vertical member and between the top and bottom members and the second half being received on an opposite side of the vertical member and between the top and bottom members.
In an embodiment, the holder further comprises a saddle which includes a back wall having two opposing ends. Each end of the back wall is connected to a bracket having a U-shaped configuration. The brackets being arranged in an opposing relationship to one another. The elastic loop extends around the back wall and between the U-shaped brackets to secure the saddle to the handle. The U-shaped brackets then accommodate a dental X-ray image sensor between the b rackets with the loop extending between the sensor and the back wall.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.